


Our Miracle

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Emma, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Regina, Protective Emma, SwanQueen Magic Baby, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Our Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202256) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 




End file.
